The Jountin Incident
by sharks r' us
Summary: Dominion forces respond to a distress call from the outer core planet of Jountin IV, with the first wave ineffective Tactical Command sends a second. Among the thousands answering the call is a Ghost who is looking for her former unit, and her past.


A/N: The Starcraft universe is owned by Blizzard Entertainment and anything mention over the course of the writing is owned by their creators, I am just having fun putting my spin on things. First and foremost, this is a work of fiction, which means anything goes. Don't like, don't read simple as that. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames not so much. I will try to limit putting anything none story related (beside the disclaimer) unless it is important for the readers. So, sit back, relax and enjoy The Jountin Incident.

* * *

+++Jountin IV 1823 Local Time+++

-Begin Transmission:

This is Staff Sergeant Kilten Monroe 5th Platoon, 3rd Company, 6th Army. We lost radio contact with command nine days ago. Captain Donally died from an insurgent ambush a day into the campaign, Lieutenant Jones had his head shot off from snipers. What's left of my unit is holed up in the east hab-block of New Jonesberg. There are nine of us. Tired, low on ammo, and the screams. The god awful screams! It was supposed to be a simple suppression operation as garrison forces moved to contain the rebels, but now, now we need assistance. (muffled explosions) They're getting closer now, I don't know how they're doing it but somehow these rebels are better than us, better than fully trained Dominion Marines, and they're winning. If they weren't bad enough, now we have to deal with these, zombie-like, things. From the few encounters we had with them, we were able to tell that the little bastards are difficult to put down, even with our heavy firepower. They bite pretty hard too, and the bleeding finally stopped. I won't lie, I know there's a very low chance for evac, so this is probably the last you'll hear from me, but if this is found, please give this too my wi….(a loud explosion followed by several loud screeches and screams)

Transmission….Terminated.

+++Dauntless Briefing Room D 0831 Local Time+++

Silently moving through the vast void of space, the Dominion Battlecruiser _Dauntless_ moved into orbit over the planet Jountin IV, flanked by a dozen others making up Battle Group Twelve. Wraith fighters weaved between the formations in pairs keeping watch over the massive vessels. One of many groups sent to reinforce Dominion forces engaged in the Jountin system, nine planets orbiting a massive star. Five out of the nine were deemed safe for colonization, the furthest three allowed the inhabitants to breathe without the need of tanks and masks. Sitting in one of the many briefing rooms used for the upper echelon delegating to their underlings, Captain Jason No and his second Lieutenant Maxine Reilly sat on the far side of the room waiting with the other officers for their section's briefing. The pair led Ninth Platoon, sixty marines and support units, through countless theaters in the Koprulu sector against the legions of zerg, the mysterious protoss and traitorous terrans. Their attention turned towards the walls of screens as Colonel Kelli Sampson walked in, surveying the faces in room. Behind her several of the screens froze showing the tactical situation on the surface, and to their trained eyes, it wasn't pretty.

"Alright I'll cut to the chase. Twenty four months ago all communication ceased from the system, since most of the relay stations are in heavily storm infested regions it wasn't surprising. What was surprising was that the relays never back online, and this is why," The screens filled with images of the now smoking relay stations, the communication dishes had chunks blown out and several smaller one were on the ground having come loose from their holdings, "security forces on the planets report similar scenes across the sector. The situation grew out of hand two months later when the main Dominion garrison in New Hue City was bombed, the group taking credit for it calls themselves the Syndicate of Man, a collection of dissidents that have provided tactical and financial support to any traitors if they stand up against our glorious Dominion; rendering the facility inoperable, what followed was two months of open rebellion that forced all Dominion forces out of the city. First wave has since retaken everything west of the Kelter River." Colonel Sampson paused looking about the room again, the eyes of everyone focused on the screens behind her flashed showing the progress across the sector, all of which was better than their efforts on Jountin IV.

"So then why are we here ma'am?"

"The Emperor, in his infinite wisdom, has decided to order for one more push to break through Syndicate lines to link up with forward elements that have been cut off, you all will get further orders from General Hatfield on the station, good luck, dismissed." She turned and left leaving the room full of officers in silence as one by one they left the room moving towards the hanger bays where their commands stood waiting for them.

Jason and Maxine arrived a few minutes later to see a rather large marine arguing with someone. Sighing in annoyance, the pair quickens their pace to try and prevent any blood from spilling knowing just how violent Sergeant First Class Orion Perl could be when angered. Getting closer the pair were intercepted by Sergeant Fiona Simmons who stopped them short as Orion shouted even louder at whoever was on the other side.

"Sir, I'm so glad you got here in time!"

"What happened now sergeant?" Maxine asked, annoyance slipping out with the question drawing a glare from Jason.

"Well ma'am, the other sergeants and I just finished loading the platoon and equipment onto the drop ships when a pair of Ghost came out of nowhere and said that they were to accompany us planet fall, that their part of our mission and that our CO can vouch for that fact." She replied as a particularly loud string of profanities deafened them momentarily, which was followed by a thump of something heavy hitting the deck. The trio turned to find the massive armored form of Orion Perl on his back with C-7 pistol being held against his forehead, the holder merely looked at their gob smacked expressions, an eyebrow raised waiting for them to do anything.

"You have got to fucking kidding me." Moaned an annoyed Jason as he gathered his senses, "Look can you get off my marine and tell me why I'm taking Ghosts with me."

"Gladly," The operative replied holstering their sidearm and gingerly getting off the down marine, "Now some introductions are in order, as well as our mission. I am Xu Lin and my, partner, is"

"Holy shit, you're Agent Terra!" The normally collected Maxine blurted out causing the others to look at the amused famous blonde haired Ghost.

"Erm yes, anyway we need to get going, we'll fill you in on the way down but we need to get going." Xu said moving towards the drop ship followed by fellow Ghost Nova Terra, the engines firing up as other drop ships followed suit, the three marines glanced at each other then made their way up the open ramp as the other drop ships slowly lifted into the air, turning towards the open hanger bay and slowly started moved towards the void. The occupants inside braced themselves tightly into their harnesses as drop ship started its dissent through the planet's atmosphere, shaking and bucking the craft around making everyone's priority to prevent them from being sick. Near the boarding ramp, Jason and Maxine were grilling any information they could from their unexpected passengers who were being as forth coming as possible, well Xu was Nova could care less.

"Look I only know the basics, we have been attached to your unit and were to accompany you to Camp Zeta that is all I know."

"Great." Jason sighed in annoyance as the shaking subsided; he turned towards Nova who looked bored, "Anything you would like to add." Flinching at the glare she leveled at him, he turned back to Xu who seemed equally unnerved by the iciness in Nova's green eyes, "Did she say anything to you?"

"Just 'you're with me, grab your stuff and lets go, time's wasting.' And then I was having a shouting match with your marine." All further conversation stopped as the craft tilted hard to port as the hull vibrated as an explosion rocked them. Radio traffic from the rest of the fleet filtered in, ground fire from Syndicate forces increased in an attempt to stop Dominion forces from supporting their comrades on the ground.

"For fuck's suck pilot, can you try and get us there in one piece!" Jason screamed over the radio as the craft turned hard to starboard as another explosion rattled the occupants.

'I'm doing my best Captain; the LZ is smoking making visual conformation impossible,' Came the reply, 'Touching down in five mikes, get ready for a hot landing.'

"Jesus, alright boys and girls lock and load, we have a situation that needs to be rectified, squad leaders I want your marines on whatever barricade they have set up and provide suppressing fire to allow the rest of the transports to unload their cargo."

'Three minutes.' The sounds of war preparation filled the enclosed space as clips were slammed into C-14 Guass Rifles; Firebats test fired their gauntlets much to the displeasure of those sitting next to them; Marauders cycled the Quad K12 Grenade Launchers; Jason and the rest of his command staff readied radio frequencies as the one minute warning came over the intercom. Chancing a glance over at the pair of Ghosts, he was shocked to see them blinking in and out of sight. 'Cloaking, over course they would do that.' The thirty second warning sounded as the enclosed space filled with an eerie red light. The silence was oppressive as the seconds ticked by, the sound of heavy breathing filling the space as the closed visors of the marines and helms of the firebats and marauders stared resolutely at each other as the drop ship roughly landed as bullets struck the armor plating. The light turned green as the loading ramp dropped as the first few marines rushed out, taking heavy fire from entrenched rebel forces near the smoked out remains of a bunker line. Jason and Maxine were the last two off the craft as it started to gain altitude rapidly. It barely got clear of the land zone before a pair of missiles slammed into the port side engine, causing it to exploded raining shrapnel down upon them. A trio of Banshees flew in overhead raining down Backlash rockets at the offending units, a second flight of three escorted a pair of transports that proceeded to unload six Siege Tanks each which provided the reinforcing Dominion forces with the necessary firepower to push forward. Jason and Maxine reach the other end of the flight line of the Juning Star Port where elements of marines and marauders traded fire with Syndicate troops. Crouching behind the burning chasse of a Siege Tank, Jason peered around the side as bullets ricochet off the armor plating. A Viking swoop down transforming into its Assault form and started moving firing off bursts from its twin Gatling guns providing covering fire to allow other Dominion units to advance to the trench line. He broke from cover and rushed towards the barricades followed by Maxine and several members of his unit, bullets striking the flight line, chipping the surface. An explosion shook the ground, taking a chance to glance back he saw a smoking crater with limbless marines crawling away screaming in pain for help. Turning back Jason slid into the concrete barrier with Maxine on his left and Sergeant Perl on his right, several more members of his unit joined them, further down the line to his right exploded throwing bodies and material in every direction. Blind firing over his piece of cover, he found that he wasn't the only one to have problems with others unloading their weapons down range. He finished reloading when someone slid next to him, turning to the right his eyes widen in surprise when Nova and another were there, close enough to hear their conversation.

"Gunny? What are you doing here?" The blonde Ghost asked surprise evident in her voice as Jason turn to see who she was talking to.

"Well princess, it's a small sector we were bound to meet up again." Came the reply as another section of their defensive line exploded.

+++ 40 minutes earlier: Juning Star Port, New Hue City Jountin IV+++

Gunnery Sergeant Melanie Rogers was very annoyed. It's been two weeks since she left Camp Zeta with several truckloads of dead and near dying marines and she was getting restless being separated from her unit; she was still trying to figure out why she was sent anyway. The only upside to the visit was that she was able to get her armor upgraded allowing her to serve her commander better. It was the morning of day fifteen as Melanie walked out of the armory muttering about incompetent engineers and redundant paperwork before stopping and sighing again. She leaned against the side of the facility and just look around at the activity thoughts running through her head. One that kept popping up was of her commander and what she needed to do when she got back. Melanie knew her obsession with her commander was unhealthy, but she would do anything for him. When asked, the blonde haired Senior NCO would simply point at the strange relationship of Matt Horner and Jim Raynor of Raynor's Raiders, and most would leave her alone. Cargo trucks pass by her loaded with canisters of vespene gas moving towards the supply depots when the air raid siren shattered the quiet that blanketed the area. Distant rumbling surprised her as she walked forward, several base personal followed in equal confusion. The distinctive whistling was the only warning she had before the armory exploded throwing her and several others face first onto the asphalt, groaning from the throbbing pain in her head from the impact. Melanie slowly stood up, dazing about as more explosions rocked the star port as Dominion forces rushed about; some moving to put out fires, some medics tending to the wounded, and the rest moving to the defensive line. A combination of power armored marines and light infantry traded fire with attacking rebel forces as more of the structures exploded, the smoke coloring the sky black. Taking cover behind an undamaged drop ship, Melanie and six other survivors covered the retreating forces from the front as the rebels' unleashed heavier firepower onto their front.

"What are we gunna do now sarge?" A private asked as the Siege Tank next to them was ripped apart from and anti-armor rocket.

"Corporal, use your radio and get us some goddamn support!" She replied.

"From where?"

"Just do it!" She turned back to the others, "Here's what we're going to do, there's a crater twenty meters to our front. We need to get to it, plain and simple. On three we run."

"Where?"

"For fuck's sake Lewis, _that_ crater!"

"Oh, right then." Mumbling to herself, Melanie chanced a look around the ship seeing it was all clear. She tightened her grip on her AGR-14 and counted down from five, before dashing towards the piece of cover followed closely by the others. It was the longest twenty meters as incoming rounds slammed into the ground around them. Sliding down the walls, she and her makeshift squad huddled on the far side as the chaos around them intensified.

"Ma'am, I got word from command that drop ships are inbound with reinforcements are twenty minutes out."

"Of course they are, right then boys, we need to get back to the trench line." Her eyes narrowed causing the uproar of arguments to stop, "You don't have a choice, you stay here you die, you come with me you might die sooner, either way you die. Now quit being a bunch of pussies and follow me." And they did.

Twenty minutes and several hundred dead rebels later, Melanie and Nova stared at each other in surprise as the gunfire around them picked up and slacken when the need to reload came up. A round blew a piece of their cover off snapping the pair back to the task at hand, Melanie turned towards the pair of marine officers that came with the ghost.

"Do either of you have radio contact with the cruiser you came down on, mine is in pieces from that last impact."

"I do, why?" Maxine replied duck walking towards the pair of blondes.

"Princess, you have a laser designator on your weapon?" A nod was all she got back from an annoyed Nova. 'Point to me.' Melanie thought with a smug grin. "Those buildings across the river give Syndicate forces a clear line of sight at the star port; I'm sure that merc artillery pieces are just behind them. A couple of blasts from the Yamato cannon should be able to end it, while our cover should be able to prevent us from meeting our marker anytime soon."

"What!" Maxine yelled out, "Are you insane, we're trying to save the planet, not destroy it."

"She's right," Nova replied, although sounding like she didn't want to, "Get to it, I need covering fire and you Sergeant are coming with me." The Ghost replied leaping over the barricade closely followed by Melanie as the remaining defenders looked at each other. An explosion behind them redoubled their efforts as they looked over the top to see a horde size crowd standing on the other bank of the Kelter River with only Nova and Melanie huddled behind a smoking vulture combat bike, Nova's laser lighting up the targets for Maxine.

"We have three minutes till the cannon fires!"

"Three minutes, Jesus it's not like we have to wait for that crowd to rush or anything."

"Shut up Lewis!" The sky above them redden as a beam of nuclear energy raced through the atmosphere towards its target. The sounds of battle stopped as it seemed that everyone wanted to watch as beam of energy slammed into the opposite banks disintegrating everything in the blast radius. A second blast followed for maximum effect. Standing to full height Jason and Maxine looked across the river at the devastated section of the city as a flight of Banshees flew over to investigate. The pair looked at each other and sighed before turning back towards the bridge where the pair of blondes stood, both staring at each other.

"Think they know each other?" Maxine asked; hellions and vulture bikes speeding past them to search for any survivors.

"I don't know, and I don't really care," he replied hearing his company sergeants gathering their units to a central location, "But the story better be a damn good one if we have to work with those two." Further down the line Lewis and his fellow marine were forming back up with their squad, glancing back towards the same pair.

"10 credits that they start making out."

"Shut up Lewis."


End file.
